Sing Me The Song Of Love
by PureRomance
Summary: There's something about the way Ikuto looks at Amu. Is it love? Kukai is confused as ever. What about Utau? Rima and Nagihiko... argues like cats and dogs. But will this turn into.... love? Read and find out! R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi there!**

**There has been so many stories that I want to do. But I just can't decide which of it! But this will be (maybe) the story I will focus on. Because it's the 4****th**** Quarter of school so I have to (also) focus on it. On vacation, I have free time so I can write more. I don't know how many days I can write a chapter, I'm just a beginner so I'm not used to it yet. **

…**.::Amu's POV::…**

I entered my classroom. Quietly put my bags down. I went to my best friends Rima and Utau.

"Looks like the hawt girl is here." Utau smirked.

I was about to say something but Rima beat me to it.

"Don't say hawt, say hot!"

"But hot is just sexy! Hawt is cute and sexy!"

"But—"

Finally, I got the chance to speak. "Just stop it. Hawt or hot…. It doesn't suit me, okay?"

"Awww… Come on Amu. Just—"

"Please go back to your seats, students." Our teacher said.

Everybody immediately rushed to their proper seats.

"As you know, in a few days, Valentine's Day is here." He said.

"Awwww….. That's not happening…" some of the students murmured.

"It will happen."

Nikaidou-sensei handed out papers.

"That will be the plan for our—"

"Our???" Kukai asked.

Nikaidou-sensei raised an eyebrow. "It is a school outing. Of course teachers will be there too."

"Another??" a boy said.

"Yes. Every year we do that." The teacher explained.

"What?!!!!!? We are going to New York!" Utau screamed.

"Hollywood… That's the greatest place ever!" I quickly looked at Ikuto, who was behind me.

"Kukai, if it's Hollywood, being a star is what we aim for, right?"

"That'd be great! Then we will join Nagihiko into the group!"

Nagihiko, who was beside me, shook his head. "I'm into dancing, right?"

"Don't worry about it, bro. I'll teach you how to play drums."

I left them and went to Utau.

"The two of us. Singing?" I asked. Hoping she would say yes.

"Amu, I'd love to but I'll be busy."

"Oh, right. A concert."

She nodded.

"Good luck, then!" I smiled and went to Rima.

"What will we do?"

"Mmm…. Shopping is good."

"It's too common. Anything else?"

"None…"

We both sighed.

"I guess I won't come anymore." I said in depression.

"Hey, don't lose hope!" Rima smiled. She patted my shoulder.

"I have an idea." She continued.

I rolled my eyes. "What, making a sandwich and lemonade then sell it?"

She chuckled. "No. It's so much better than that."

I felt excited when she came closer to me.

"We get to see the greatest artists!" she jumped up and down.

I smiled widely. "Oh my gosh. Rima, you're such a genius!" I hugged her.

"Then the shopping idea is in. We don't want to be late in fashion!" I added.

"We can go ice skating too!"

I raised my pointer to her. "We'll do that with everyone."

"The more the merrier." She said sarcastically.

"Aww.. Please.. It would be very fun, I promise."

She looked at me for seconds and finally agreed.

I smiled. "Thanks. Catch up to you later." I walked back to my seat.

"— audition for it." I heard Ikuto say.

"Auditions for what?" I whispered to Nagihiko.

"For a singer."

"How about Utau?" I remembered something. "Oh, she has a concert…"

_Oh gosh! How can I NOT forget about that?_

I noticed Nagi looking at me.

"W-what?" Slowly backing away from him.

And he did something that is very annoying, a smirk.

I blinked twice and took a breath. "Can you please not do that?"

"If you say yes."

_Waaahhh! Does that mean…!_

"No!" I shouted and banged my table.

Nagihiko sweatdropped. Ikuto and Kukai looked at me.

"Himamori-san, is there something wrong?" Nikaidou-sensei asked.

I calmed myself down and answered "Everything is alright."

I glared at Nagihiko.

He shrugged innocently. I rolled my eyes.

"Now what?" Ikuto asked.

"We will have auditions, right?" Kukai said.

Ikuto sighed. "And what time will it be?"

Kukai took a deep breath and shook his head. "I dunno…"

They both sighed.

"After school will be great." Nagihiko suggested.

Ikuto looked at him. "But only a few will show up."

"After lunch…. Is it good?" I said shyly.

"If I were you, Ikuto, I wouldn't have an audition." Nagihiko said.

I mouthed 'no' to Nagi. 'Please'.

He mouthed 'don't make chaos'.

I widened my eyes at him. I mouthed 'what chaos?!'

Our conversation ended when Ikuto said "Why?"

Nagi pointed at me. "Here's your singer." And smiled so great.

My mouth hung open. "Ah….?"

My heart began to panic. "I-um…-but-" I shook my head.

Fortunately, Nikaidou-sensei asks me to help him to plan the things to do for the outing.

I happily got out of that annoying scene and helped Nikaidou-sensei.

…**.::Ikuto's POV::….**

"No way. We need a male singer not a female!"

Kukai rested his head on his hand. "But wouldn't it be fun having her?"

"Because you have someone to tease!"  
He grinned. "Haha. You're right."

"It would be much fun if Rima is with you. Right,Kukai?" nagihiko teased.

Kukai blushed. He never gets calm when we say Rima's name.

Nagi and I laughed. I punched Kukai playfully.

He tried to fix himself. "A-anyways, we have to prepare a room for the audition!"

"We'll ask Rima to help us." I whispered in his ear the name.

And guess what? He has gone all blushing like a very red tomato.

The bell ringed that signals that it's lunch time.

Everyone went out the classroom.

"Nagi." A voice behind us called out. It was a girl.

My heart began beating fast. This voice…. Like music makes my heart sing.

I blushed slightly and can't look at her.

Nagi turned to her. "Yes?"

"I-uh.. Can you teach me how… to dance?"

Nagi smiled. "Sure. After lunch?"

"Thank you very much!" Utau hugged him.

I felt jealousy inside me. But I can't be angry with Nagi.

"Meet me at the gym, ok? But I might be late."

"I'll wait." Then Utau head off.

"Aaah! Finally done!" Amu said.

Rima went with Amu to us.

Amu whispered something to Kukai's ear. Kukai nodded.

"After the audition." I heard him say.

Amu smiled at him and went off with Rima.

**OK………. That may be not that good to end a chapter. But please read my story! Actually, Ikuto seemed like a good boy. But I'll make a turn to make him to what he really is. **

**To make things clear:**

**Kukai likes Rima**

**Ikuto likes Utau**

**Nagi likes Amu**

**Next chapter will be released on Tuesday (maybe). Because I have many things to do… **

**Until the next chappie!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi hi!! I decided to write this first before the other stories. I was really inspired when I read Amuto fanfics! But everytime I read one, I have an urge to write one too! Now, I don't know which to write first. But I'll start writing this first until it ends.**** I do not own Shugo Chara or any of its characters.**

…**.::Flashback::….**

"After the audition." I heard him say.

Amu smiled at him and went off with Rima.

…**.::End of flashback::….**

…**.::Ikuto's POV::….**

_I wonder what Amu and Kukai talked about…_

I stared off to space while resting my head on my arms.

"_After the audition." Kukai says._

_Do they… have something for each other..?_

I shook my head.

_There is no way! Kukai likes Rima. Amu likes…… I don't know.. We aren't that close anyways…_

"—ing?" I heard Kukai said.

I snapped out of my thoughts

"Huh?" I said.

"Are you eating?" he repeated.

I nodded. "Yes." And began eating.

I noticed Kukai eyeing me suspiciously.

I pretended that I didn't saw it.

"You know, Ikuto.." he began

I looked at him. "Hmm?"

He crossed his arms. "There is definitely something bothering you."

I forcedly laughed. "No. No. I'm just thinking about the audition."

_Actually, if I can say "Yes, there is. What's going on with you and Amu?" I'll absolutely ask it._

_But, unfortunately, I can't._

Kukai let out a breath. "I have known you for years. I know there is something going on to you."

I gave up.

(A/N: WTF?!?! _The_ Tsukiyomi Ikuto gave up!!)

Ah, no. I didn't give up. I'll just tell a little white lie…

"You know me too much…" I acted like giving up. "You're right, Kukai. There is something… going on me."

I sighed. "But… would it be too early if I confess to Utau?"

This would cover it up.

Nagihiko chuckled. "Yeah, bro. Maybe on the trip would be good."

Kukai nodded. "I agree. But on my own problem it's just too complicated to confess or not…"

What? _But on my own problem it's just too complicated to confess or not…_

Heh… Having confessing problems? Kukai???

"Too complicated huh? What does that mean?" I asked.

"Um.. I don't know….? I'm not ready yet… I guess….?" He answered confused.

Nagi laughed. "Not ready?? Back in 5th grade you confessed to 4 girls at the same day!"

"But at a different time!" Kukai glared at Nagi. "Don't ever mention that again!"

"And when we were in junior high you confessed to Utau but got turned down!" Nagi added.

We all became silent for minutes.

_Kukai….. confessed…. To Utau…?_

Nagi covered his mouthed. "Oops. I guess I got too far.." He scratched his head. "Sorry…"

He stood up. "I.. uh.. have to go now. Gotta teach dance lessons!" And went off with another 'sorry'.

I looked at Kukai, who was frozen.

"You're unbelievable." I shook my head.

He buried his head in his arms and muttered "Stupid Nagi…"

I try to calm down. "You confessed to her?" I asked.

At this time, I felt betrayed. He never told me such a thing!

He didn't answer.

I took a deep breath. "We promised not to keep secrets…"

Kukai let out a small laugh. "That's too girly, man."

Then it hit me. He wants a fight.

I smirked. "You wanna fight?"

I was hoping for a yes but he answered "Nah… Fighting is not worthy. She's not worthy to fight for either."

My blood was boiling right now. But I won't show my anger and kept on my cool act.

"She's not worthy for you. But she's everything to me."

He slammed the table. Causing people to look at us.

He stood up. "You know, this is the end of friendship."

I looked at him icily. "We were never friends."

"Cool." And with that, he went off.

* * *

….::Nagihiko's POV::….

"Perfect!" I clapped my hands.

Utau smiled. "Thanks."

She handed me a bottle of water. "Am I getting good?" She asked eagerly.

I took a drink. "Yeah."

She sparkled. "Oh my gosh!! Oh my gosh!! Really???"

"Yup." I answered simply.

She picked up her bag. "I am going to change. Can you wait for me?"

I nodded.

"Okay. Later." She went off to the locker room.

I sat there quietly.

_Chirp chirp… The sound of the bird….._

_Whoosh…. The sound of the whistling wind…_

_The bouncing of the ball.. I can hear it too…_

_The laughing of the girls and boys playing volleyball…_

"Nagi…" _The sound of_ ….WHAT?!

I jumped a bit of surprise. Thank goodness it was Kukai.

I thought it was a ghost.. .maybe S-sadako… .

I shivered at the thought.

"Yo, Kukai!" I patted his head.

Kukai sighed. "Don't treat me like a pet."

Silence filled in.

"Pass it to Misa, Satou-san!" a boy yelled who was playing volleyball.

Satou hit the ball and didn't manage to pass it.

Instead, it hit Kukai's head.

"OowW!!!!!!!!" He yelled in pain. He rubbed his head.

"Hey, you!! Watch it!" he pointed the boy.

The boy picked up the ball . "I'm s-sorry!" And hurried back to his game.

"Stupid people…" Kukai cursed.

I tried to hold my laugh but lost control.

In short, I bursted out laughing.

Kukai glared at me. "What are you laughing at?"

I didn't answer. I just laughed there crazily.

He looked at me with a blank expression.

Then seconds later, he laughed too.

We were laughing there crazily in no end.

"N-nagi? Kukai? A-Are you o-ok?"

I looked up, still laughing, and saw Utau.

And with no reason, I laughed harder.

Kukai, who was supposed to be done laughing, laughed again.

Utau sweatdropped. "Nice talking, guys." She said sarcastically.

"Haha. Wai- Hahahahaah!!"

I can't speak because I'm laughing. So I decided to write what I want to say.

But my hand writing ended up to this:

**Wait Utau. Lemme finish laughing..**

This made Kukai laughed harder than ever.

Finally, we stopped laughing.

Utau crossed her arms. "So…. What now?"

Kukai blinked. "Oh! I forgot. The audition!"

"Audition?" Utau asked.

"Yeah. They are searching for a vocal singer." I explained.

This made her fire up. "Wanna get ahead of me? No way!!!"

She flipped her hair. "If you want to know, I have a concert in America. And for your information, only I am allowed to go to Hollywood."

Kukai's mouth hung open. "Hey, Nikaidou-sensei said that the ones who will be grouped with you are allowed also!"

Utau, of course, surprised. But instantly let it go.

"Don't call me 'hey'. My name is Utau Hoshina!" She posed like a model.

"Pshh… Whatever… Utau Hoshina…"

Utau narrowed her eyes at him.

"Well… gotta go judge! Let's go, Nagi!" He grabbed me by the arm and dragged me in the hallways.

"S-souma!" Utau called.

Kukai looked back.

Utau fidgeted. "Um.. Can I come too?"

* * *

And we ended up in the Music Room.

I saw Ikuto sitting there. Probably waiting…

"Heya, Ikuto!" Utau greeted.

Ikuto got messed up. "H-hi..?"

"I came to judge too."

"S-sure."

Kukai passed a note to Ikuto which wrote 'Love struck again!'.

Ikuto punched Kukai playfully.

They did their crazy but forever cool handshake.

Kukai gave him a two thumbs up.

Ikuto let out a little smile.

"Okay, then. Let's begin!" Utau called.

**Hope you liked it! :) **

**Their trip will be written on Thursday to Monday. So expect it to be uploaded on Tuesday.**

**The couples are still:**

**Amuto – Ikuto x Amu**

**Kutau – Kukai x Utau**

**Rimahiko – Nagi x Rima**

**I'll hurry up to where they are all confused about the weird feelings about each other, okay?**

**This might be a spoiler but I'll say it anyway, I'll make a turn where Utau will like Kukai so he will give up Rima.**

……………**..**

**That was a spoiler. But please continue to read my story!**

**Until the next chappie!**


	3. Chapter 3

**R&R. I do not own Shugo Chara or any of its characters.**

…**.::Recap::….**

"Okay, then. Let's begin!" Utau called.

…**.::End of Recap::….**

….::Ikuto's POV::….

"Next…"

Then the next contestant stepped forward.

He loooked nervous.

Then he began to sing.

_Oh my God. Is that singing?_

I look at Kukai, who was yawning.

I ripped a piece of paper and wrote to him.

Can you get us out of here? I'm bored.

I passed it to him.

He smirked and wrote back.

Heh. Too easy for me.

_Easy huh…_

How would you do that?

Watch me.

I stared at the paper at confusion.

Kukai clapped his hands twice.

"Okay, guys! Thanks for participating in this audition. But we decided to stop this for a while."

He looked at me and whispered "Easy…"

I rolled my eyes.

The other people left, finally.

I sighed. "Anyone you like?" I asked them.

Everyone looked at me with a "no-good" expression.

"So… we'll continue this tomorrow?"

Nagi forced a smile. "I-I'll pass…"

Kukai looked at me with a sick expression.

"Dude, you want to hear those kind of voices again?"

I shook my head.

Utau let out a breath. "I have someone to be your band's singer."

Everyone gave her a look of relief.

"Who?"

Nagi chuckled. "That's a great idea, Utau!"

Utau smiled that beautiful smile of hers. That makes my heart flutter.

"I won't say who. But I'll record that person's voice while singing."

She turned to Nagi. "Mind a little help?"

"Sure! I'm very glad to help."

He smirked. "Especially when it comes to that person."

"Ikuto." She called.

I looked at her, surprised. That's because she doesn't call me often.

I blinked twice or thrice. "Y-yes?"

"Tomorrow, I'll let you hear it." She promised.

"Thanks…"

She grabbed Nagi. "Let's go."

Nagi looked confused. "To where?"

Utau looked at him. It's like their communicating by the eyes.

Nagi nodded. "Oh, right."

He waved goodbye to us. "See 'ya guys, tomorrow!"

And they went off.

I stood there with my cheeks burning. Of course talking to her takes a lot of courage.

Kukai nudged me. "Looks like you're—"

I kicked his between his legs.

* * *

….::Amu's POV::….

I was talking with Rima then Utau and Nagi showed up.

"Hi, Amu, Rima." She smiled.

Nagi winked.

I saw Rima rolled her eyes. "Stupid cross-dresser." She cursed under her breath.

Nagi sat beside Rima.

"Hi."

Rima faked a friendly smile. "Hello…"

Obviously, Nagi is pissed off. But still act on being good.

I stopped watching them and looked at Utau.

"What's up?"

"Mm… I have a favor to ask you."

"Uh-huh."

"Can you please sing a song for me?"

"Hah….. Uh… I don't know."

Utau "hmp-ed". "You sang with me at school year event years ago. How can you not forget that?"

I kept quiet.

_Of course I can'__t forget that. Especially that… Even if I want to… I can't._

"You didn't forget….. _that._"

I shivered of nervous.

"You know…" I began.

"No. I don't want to know." She shook her head.

I bit my lip.

"I don't want to mess up our friendship." I said calmly.

By saying that, Utau finally stopped.

We became quiet.

"AAHH!! Come here, you cross-dresser!!!!!!!!" Rima shouted.

Nagi backed away from her and sticked his tongue out. "Want your handkerchief?" he said waving it.

Rima's eyes fired up. "You're challenging me?!"

Nagi put on a face. "Catch me……..if you can."

"Even though I don't run that much, I'll catch you."

Nagi ran with Rima's handkerchief in hand. Rima chased him.

I sweatdropped. "Will she be able to catch him?" I asked Utau.

She also sweatdropped. "I doubt."

I turned to the bright-side. "But aren't they _very_ friendly?"

I said that while watching them.

Rima had an angry face. "Don't mess with me!!"

Nagi, while running, looked back at Rima. "Ooohh…. You really love this hanky, do you?"

"Yes! Now give it back to me!!!!" Rima picked up a rock and threw it at Nagi's head.

"I won't give this to you even if you throw me anything!!!"

They continued running around in circles.

Utau nodded. "Haha… I-I think s-so.."

We both sat there in silence.

I broke the silence. "So, you want me to….. sing?"

"Uh-huh…." She answered.

"Why?" I asked.

"You know…. Ikuto's band… uh…" She smiled.

"Erm…. They held an audition. Yeah." She continued.

I nodded. "Oh, that's right. So… how did it go?"

She sighed and shook her head.

"Is that so…"

"Rima! Rima!!" Nagi called.

It caught our attention and saw Rima collapsed.

Utau and I ran over to them.

"What happened?" Utau asked, panicking.

Nagi looked up at her. "She…. I…." He looked at Rima who was in his arms, unconscious.

"We better bring her to the clinic." I suggested.

They nodded.

Nagi picked up Rima. He quickly ran to the clinic.

Utau and I try to catch up to him.

"Hey!! Nagi, wait!!" I shouted.

By the time we got to the clinic, the doctor wasn't there.

Obviously, because it's pass 6:00. Everyone should be home at 5:00.

"Let's bring her home." Utau said.

Nagi sweatdropped. "Do you think I can carry her that far??"

"Then… let's bring her to my house." Utau said.

I nodded in agreement. "Sure. I'll go to Rima's to bring her some clothes."

We parted our ways and I went straight to Rima's house.

* * *

"I'm back." I said as I closed the door.

Utau went downstairs.

"Amu, good timing!" She smiled.

I held my hand up. "Yo."

I gave her Rima's clothes. "Her parents said she can sleep here overnight."

Utau gave an expression of relief. "That's good."

"Where's Nagi?"

"Oh, he is in the kitchen."

I went to the kitchen and saw Nagi cooking.

I smelled the delicious aroma of the food. "Wow!! Nagi, you're so cool!!"

"Amu?!" He blinked twice. "W-w-what are you doing here?"

I smiled. "I just came back from Rima's house. She can sleep here overnight."

"Oh.." Then he focused on the food that he's cooking.

I sat down on a chair beside the counter.

"You know… this is the very first time I saw a boy cooked."

Nagi smiled at me. "Really?"

At this time, he really felt happy.

"You must have been surprised then."

I nodded. "Very."

I rested my head on the counter.

After some minutes, I sat up straight again. "I think…." I began.

Nagi looked at me. "Yeah?"

"I think I—"

I was cut off because Utau called us up.

"Nagi! Amu! Can you please bring the food upstairs?"

"Sure." Nagi answered.

"Amu-chan, wait here okay?" He went off with that.

I was left there in silence. Alone. With no one else.

No. Scratch that. Because there are two idiots on the door.

I opened the door and found Ikuto and Kukai standing there.

"Where's Rima?" Kukai asked. He was extremely blushing.

I know why he's blushing. But didn't bother about it.

"She's upstairs."

"Thank you!" And with that, he rushed upstairs.

Ikuto chuckled. "He never gets used to that."

"Yeah…" I agreed.

I am not that talkative so I left it with that.

"Come in…"

"Thanks…"

* * *

"How is she?" Kukai asked.

"Kukai… Have I told you that she's okay?" Utau Answered.

They have been like this for minutes now…

"Pssstt…" Nagi said to me.

I looked at him. "What?" I whispered.

"Uhm…. You think….? What?"

I put on a confused look. "Huh?"

"You know…. A while ago.." He scratched his head.

I remembered. "Ah… That…"

I smiled. "Forget it… It was… uh… nothing."

"Are you sure?"

I kept silent. Argh!! Why do I always have second thoughts?!

Finally, I decided.

"Actually…. I wanted to… try…. Your… Uh.."

He laughed a bit. He took my hand and we went down stairs.

* * *

"Is it good?" Nagi asked me, smiling and sparkling.

"Yummy!"

_Ahh! This is heaven! This food… is delicious! _

Then I noticed Ikuto heading to the refridgerator.

I ate more until I finished my food.

"That was great Nagi!"

Nagi smiled even more. "You can have more if you want."

I was going to answer but this guy interrupted.

"Don't spoil her, Nagi. She'll get fat if you give her more." Ikuto smirked.

_You and your smirk….!! _

I glared at Ikuto while he innocently drank water.

"You… really like Utau, don't you?" I asked him.

He stopped drinking and coughed.

Nagi laughed. "I see you having that expression rarely."

"He really does like her."

Ikuto blushed and put the glass down.

He smirked again. "Jealous?"

I have my eyebrow up. "Why would I be?"

"You're not my type at all."

"Hey!! That was totally out of the question!!"

"I was just saying it!! Shut up!!"

"Why would I be jealous?! I don't even like you!!"

He forcedly laughed. "Who says you like me?"

Nagi held my shoulder.

I sighed. I brushed off his hand.

"Enough…" I said and turned back. I went upstairs to Utau's room.

* * *

….::Ikuto's POV::….

"Heh… You like that type of girl?"

Nagi nodded greatfully.

"As long as it is Amu, I think it's adorable."

I smirked. "

Nagi shot up a glare at me. "Don't you ever hurt her."

I put my hands up. "I swear, I won't. And why would I?"

He finally, calmed down. "There's no reason for you to hurt her."

"Definitely. " I said in agreement.

Then, we saw Amu going downstairs, Utau following her.

"Is it okay?" Utau asked.

"Yeah." Amu half-whispered.

"What happened?" Nagi asked.

"Amu says she's going home." Utau muttered.

I watched them quietly and never spoke a word.

"I have to go home!" Amu insisited.

"Why?" I asked.

They turned their heads to me, each of them surprised.

I was surprised too. I never got interested in someone's problem, especially a girl.

We all stared at each other with an "is-that-you-Ikuto" face.

Amu's laugh broke the silence.

"I have to get some clothes. I wanna sleep over too!!" She answered cheerfully.

Utau giggled. "It seems like Ikuto has interest on you, Amu."

Amu laughed again. Then she put on a blank expression. "That wouldn't happen!" And started laughing again.

_She's … crazy._

"I gotta get going." Amu said.

"Ikuto." Utau called.

"Y-yeah?" I answered with slight pink tint on my cheeks.

"Can you go with Amu to her house?" She asked.

I looked at her in confusion. "Huh?" Was the only thing I could say.

* * *

**OK! I hope you enjoyed this chappie. And I will really love to have at least 5 reviews… **

**At uploading the chapters, I'm not sure if I can always update every Tuesday (well… because I promised to myself that I will only upload on that day…). Because school…. Yeah… Vacation is comin' up but we still have a lot of project to do… So, I'll upload a new chapter every week (at any day). **

**Until the next chappie!!**

**R&R! pls!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! Here's another chappie!! :D **

**R&R. I do not own Shugo Chara or any of its characters.**

* * *

…**.::Recap::….**

"Can you go with Amu to her house?" She asked.

I looked at her in confusion. "Huh?" Was the only thing I could say.

…**.::End of Recap::….**

* * *

…**.::Ikuto's POV::….**

"No, it's okay. My house is just near. I can go alone." Amu explained.

Utau looked at her. "Are you sure?"

Amu nodded.

"'Kay…" Utau said.

"See 'ya later." Amu waved.

She opened the door and got out. She gently closed it.

"Is she going to be okay?" Nagi asked.

"I hope."Utau answered.

We all went back to Utau's room.

"Kukai and Rima are in there, right?" Utau asked.

We stopped walking.

Nagi blinked. "What do you think they're—"

I cut him off by smacking him on the head.

"Oww!"

I sticked out my tongue. "Serves you right."

"Well, it's better not to disturb them." Nagi said.

Utau opened the door and found Kukai and Rima sleeping soundly.

Is it me or did Utau sighed of relief?

Kukai was on the floor while Rima was on Utau's bed.

…**.::Utau's POV::….**

I sighed of relief.

_Good thing nothing happened._

_W-what the heck! Why am I th-thinking about 'Good thing nothing happened.'???_

_W-why? I d-don't know either!......._

"What time is it?" I asked.

Ikuto looked at his watch. "11:37."

"I am going to look for Amu." I walked away.

Ikuto stopped me. "I'll go…. It's late…. And…"

He left without finishing his sentence.

I smiled at myself. "Thanks… Ikuto." I said.

He turned back to me. "Uh… Can you lend me a flashlight?"

* * *

…**.::Amu's POV::….**

"Oh my god…. It's getting dark." I fell down on my knees.

_But Utau would definitely be worried about me if I didn't go back._

I stood up. Not thinking about how dark it is.

I kept walking and walking.

I stopped when I heard footsteps.

I panicked and began to run.

"Amu, wait!" a voice of a boy said.

I didn't turn around. I just kept running and the boy still chases me.

He grabbed my arm and locked me up in his arms.

It felt weird because his body was warm.

I didn't sense any danger from him.

"Gotcha." He said.

For some reason, I blushed. I struggled to break-free but can't.

"L-let go of me!"

"No, I won't."

I rolled my eyes.

"Who are you?"

…**.::Ikuto's POV::….**

_She really is interesting._

There's something in me that felt weird.

I can't explain it but it's somewhat making me….

My thoughts were interrupted when she asked me who I was.

I smirked because I thought of a perfect name.

"Me? I am… your Midnight Romeo."

"Pshhh…" she laughed. "No way."

"Who is your Romeo then?" I asked.

She sighed. "Well……. No one…" she said in quite a sad tone.

"Actually…. I didn't found him….. yet." She added.

I turned on the flashlight. "There's light."

She looked at me. "Ikuto?!" she exclaimed in surprise.

I waved my hand. "Yo…" I greeted.

"You should've turned that on in the first place! Then I wouldn't react that way!!"

"There's no time for arguing. We should get going. Or else Utau would worry."

She was smugly. "You really really care for her, don't you~~?"

"Can you shut up?"

"No."

I sighed. "Let's get going, then…"

* * *

_Ding dong. _

Someone opened the door.

It was Amu's dad, I think.

"AMU?!?" he said with a very surprised face.

Amu sweatdropped. "H-hi." She waved her hand.

"I'm… uh… going to get some clothes." She said as she went pass her dad.

She left me here standing like an idiot at the front door.

Her dad was staring at me.

I gulped and never said a word.

Amu went upstairs to her room.

"Amu. I thought you were—"

"I am going to sleep over at Utau's" I said as I packed some clothes and things in my bag.

"Be sure to be safe." Amu's mom said.

"Ikuto's there waiting. Gotta go, mom." I hugged her.

Then she stopped me.

"Is he your…"

"No, mom. He's just…. Accompanying me, okay?"

Amu's mom sighed. "Just when I thought you have a boyfriend."

"I'm not ready yet."

"Well, that can't be helped." Amu's mom smiled.

They went downstairs.

_Finally, she's here._

I was still at the front door being stared at her dad.

Amu's mom chuckled. "Papa…"

"He's not?" He asked.

_I'm not what?? I really can't understand._

Amu patted her dad's shoulder. "Don't worry, Papa. He's just a friend."

She turned to her mom. "Is Ami sleeping?"

"Yes. She's—"

"Onee-chan!!"

"Ami, what are you doing this late?" Amu said as she went to her sister.

"Because I heard one-chan's voice so Ami went here." Her sister explained and smiled so cutely.

"But I'm going to my friend's house so I won't be here."

"Oh… His house?" she pointed to me.

I shook my head. "No.. I'm just uh.. I passed by Amu so.."

"Anyways, we have too go now. Utau must be very very worried." She looked at me.

* * *

"I'm sorry." She said.

I looked at her at confusion. "for what?"

"My dad… my sister…"

She sighed. "They are going crazy when they see me with a boy."

"Sorry…" she said again.

"Don't worry about it."

We continued to walk but never spoke to each other.

"Ah. Are you going to sleep over too?" she asked me.

"I don't know."

_I like to but can I?_

"Join us. Kukai and Nagi are definitely staying."

"Sure, sure."

She put her cellphone out. "I'm going to call them."

"For what?"

"We'll get them clothes so they can stay too. Also you, of course."

She dialed the number and talked to Utau.

* * *

…**.::Kukai's house::….**

"Oh, really?" Kukai's brother said.

"Yeah…" I answered.

"Okay. Just wait for a minute." He left.

"Way to go, Ikuto." She gave me thumbs up.

I smiled at her.

"Two more houses to go."

* * *

…**.::Nagihiko's house::….**

"That must be fun." Nagi's mother said.

Amu nodded. "Yes. Even the trip didn't start yet we are really excited."

They laughed.

"Oh! My friend wants Nagi to sleep over at hers. Can he?" she asked.

Nagi's mother smiled.

_That's a yes._

"Yes, yes. This will help all of you to be more close to each other."

* * *

Now, we're at my house.

"I'm going to sleep over." I said to Shin, my butler.

"Yes, Ikuto-sama." Then he left to get things.

* * *

We're going back to Utau's house.

"Ha… That was quite an enjoying little trip." Amu said in a happy voice.

I laughed to myself. "I also enjoyed too."

"Thanks… for everything."

She smiled. "So can we be close friends now?" she asked.

I thought of it for a second.

"That's nice."

Finally, we reached Utau's house.

I looked at my watch. It said 1:43 a.m.

Good thing it's Saturday tomorrow.

Oops. It is already Saturday.

Sorry, my bad.

I ringed the doorbell and Utau came bursting out the door.

"Amu! Ikuto!"

"Hi, Utau." Amu greeted.

"Do you guys know how wor—"

She was cut off because of Amu's unexpected unconsciousness.

"Amu!" I bent down to her.

Utau felt her forhead. "Fever."

She looked at me. "You go help her to the couch. I'll take care of the bags."

I nodded.

I picked Amu up and went inside the house.

I placed her carefully on the couch with complete pillow and blanket.

"Ikuto…..?" I heard her speak.

"You better sleep now. Take a rest."

Her lips formed into a small smile. "Thank you… Ikuto…"

_Doki… doki…_

"No problem…" I whispered.

She closed her eyes and went to sleep.

I sat beside her. Gazing at her.

I leaned down and gently kissed her cheeks.

_Doki!_

_What? W-why on earth did I do that? I-I don't know what's going on. My body just moved on its own!_

I quickly stood up. I went straight to Utau's room to distract myself from it.

I opened the door. "Yo…"

I saw Kukai walking towards me. "Yo! Ikuto!" He said with a goofy smile.

"You look so happy… What happened."

"Nah… It's nothing… Rima's better now, we have to be happy!"

* * *

…**.::Amu's POV::….**

Ikuto left me surprised with _that_.

_W-well, its just on the cheek…_

_And close friends do that, right?_

_B-but the problem is, he's a boy!_

_A-and it's the first time I was kissed on the cheek by a boy, except my dad, of course…_

_But I can't let it go! _

_Because it's Ikuto who has done that to me!_

_It's just not fair!_

_Him kissed me on the cheeks… Why?_

_We don't even have any relationship._

_We are just close friends!_

_I don't know what to do…_

My thoughts have been cut when I heard someone called my name.

I sat up and said "Yes?"

"Are you okay? " I saw Nagi with a worried expression.

"Yeah. I just have fever."

"Did you get enough sleep?" He asked as he sat beside me.

I shook my head.

"Nagi…….. I wanna ask you something.. Can I?"

Nagi nodded. "Sure."

"What if… for example… There's a girl… she has a crush on guy… he was very special to her… but he just played with her heart… and left her…"

I looked at Nagi. "What do you think should the girl do?"

"Did they get into a relationship?"

I shrugged. "Sort of…"

"Getting revenge isn't a good thing… But it's up to the girl if she wants to…" Nagi scratched his head. "Sorry… I don't really know that much about girl things…"

"Yeah.. Except how to act and dress like one." I smiled.

He chuckled. "True. But I'm glad that I revealed my true self…"

"But still…. I miss Nadeshiko…" I said.

He smiled. "Sorry, she's too busy right now."

"Busy with what?" I asked.

"That's a secret." He half-whispered to me.

He stood up. "Have some rest, Amu. Then we'll watch some movies with everyone."

"Really?"

"Yeah. So… be ready, ok? Later." Then he left me.

I lay back down. Closing my eyes. Hoping to sleep fast.

**And that's the end of this chapter! Whoo! Vacation is near! I haven't written a chapter in the past few days! **

**We have another project to do so I'll be busy.**

**Also, I'm too busy with my friends. Whoops! I mean, I was too busy with myself… I'm all alone! Well… I'm lonely, it can't be helped.**

**Let's just say that I have friends. But they just don't make me feel important… I'll just look into the bright side! **

**I hope you enjoyed reading this chappie!**

**R&R! Please.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Oh gosh! I'm sorry that I haven't updated quickly… **

**I'm very sorry!**

**R&R… please! I do not own Shugo Chara or any of its characters.**

…**.::Recap::….**

"Yeah. So… be ready, ok? Later." Then he left me.

I lay back down. Closing my eyes. Hoping to sleep fast.

…**.::End of Recap::….**

…**.::Ikuto's POV::….**

I sat down on the couch beside Kukai, who was extremely happy.

I can notice the flowers appearing on him.

I wonder why…

"…………."

But I didn't bother about it.

I looked at Utau, who was making food with Nagi.

And Rima... in front of the television, watching her favorite comedy show.

Then, I heard a meow.

_M-meow?? As in the sound of a….. cat?_

I stood up and walked around the house.

"There's no cat…" I said to myself.

"Meow~"

_Ah! There it goes again!!_

"Here kitty, kitty…" I said as I search for it.

I noticed a tail coming from a paper bag.

"Kitty, are you there?" I asked.

_Oh…. Why did I ask? It won't respond…. So, that means I'm really stupid…_

I opened the bag and saw a kitten, it was blue in color.

"Meow~" It said.

"M-meow…….?" I imitated it.

"Meow"

Eh? This time, it was a different voice.

It was neither the cat nor me.

I heard a giggle.

I looked at the cat. "Did you just….. giggle?"

"Ikuto…. I never thought that you like cats." The voice said.

I pointed at the cat, which was looking at me.

"You….can… uh… talk??"

Then something hit my head.

"Ow!"

I looked at my back.

I saw Amu holding a folded newspaper.

"That hurts!"

"Ikuto, cats can't talk!!" she screamed.

"Are you out of your mind?" she added.

"I'm not…"

I stood up and walked away.

Amu grabbed my arm.

"Are you going to leave it? The cat…." she asked.

I shrugged. "It's not mine. I found it here all by itself."

"But if we leave it, it will be lonely…" she said with a sad face.

"………"

"Can I keep it??" she asked me.

"Well…. It's all yours now." I said.

"Yay!" she lifted the cat in her arms.

"Should we name it?" I asked her.

She nodded. "You should give her a name."

"uh.. Actually, it's a boy.."

She looked at me in surprise. "Wow! He is pretty cute for a boy!"

She patted the cat's head.

"Meow~"

She grinned. "Aw.. So cute!"

"So…. What's his name?"

"You give him a name. You found him…" she suggested.

"Okay… Let me think." I said.

"A name that suits him…." Amu added.

"Yeah, yeah…"

After minutes later, Amu broke the silence between us.

"You got a name for him?" she asked excitedly.

"Yup. His name is 'Yoru'."

Amu grinned. "Awww… That's soooo cute!!"

"You like it?" I asked her.

She nodded. "I love it!"

Then, she hugged me. "Thank you, Ikuto!"

_Doki! Doki!_

_Argh!! Why does my heart beat so fast?! _

I was frozen in that position.

I felt heavy that I can't really move.

I was like a rock.

Amu sweatdropped. "Ikuto?" She looked up at me.

I didn't notice her.

"I-Ikuto? You're h-heavy…" She said.

She shook me. "Ikuto! Ikuto!!"

Finally, I snapped out of it.

"Huh? Did you say something?" I asked her.

"I said you're heavy!!"

"Ah… Sorry…"

…**.::Minutes later::….**

_From what happened earlier, the atmosphere between us was awkward._

_It's all because of me._

_No. Actually, it was because of my stupid heart!_

_My heart was beating so fast that time. Then, I suddenly froze!_

_Argh!! Strange things are happening lately…_

My thoughts were cut when Nagi asked me "So, what movie will we watch?"

I shrugged.

"Can't we just sleep?" Rima asked.

Nagi looked at her. "Why?"

"It's 10:37 pm. And, it's our trip on Monday. We have to rest." She answered.

Kukai nodded. "She has a point."

"I know right?" Rima said in agreement.

"If you want to sleep then do so. We'll watch a movie." Nagi said.

Without a word said, Rima got up and walked away.

Kukai, of course, followed her.

Utau watched them until they're out of sight.

"What are we going to watch?" Amu asked.

"Here." Utau handed her CDs.

Amu picked a movie. It was Romeo and Juliet.

"Huh?! What??" I said.

"But isn't it romantic?" Amu asked.

"Romantic and tragedic." I said.

"Oh my gosh, Ikuto. I never knew that you know this." Amu said.

"Of course I know that. Everyone does."

Then Utau stopped our 'fight'. "Let's just watch okay?"

"Oh. Remember to bring some tissue. You might cry." Nagi said to Amu.

…**.:: While Watching The Movie::….**

Amu sniffed.

Utau closed her eyes. "Don't wanna see it."

Amu smacked Utau's back. "Come on!!"

Utau opened her eyes. "Nooo!! Romeo!!"

Amu and Utau hugged each other, both crying.

I looked at Nagi.

"The movie's ended right?" I asked him.

He nodded. "Yeah."

"Thank God!" I said as I turned off the TV.

Nagi sighed. "I wanna eat ice cream!"

"Oh! I love chocolate flavor!" Amu agreed.

"I want vanilla." Utau said.

Then, they all looked at me.

"W-what?" I asked.

"What flavor do you want?" they asked me all at the same time.

"Uh…I think I'll just have…vanilla.." I said.

"Okay, guys. I'm gonna check if there's still some more ice cream." Utau said as she went to the kitchen.

Amu asked me. "Vanilla is your favorite? Same as Utau! You'll definitely make a good match."

"I-Is that so?"

Our conversation ended when Utau went back with ice cream.

We started eating.

"Oh my gosh! It's soooo delicious!" Utau giggled.

"Utau, can I taste the vanilla flavor?" Amu asked.

"Oh, sure! You'll loooooove it!" Utau smiled.

As Amu tasted the vanilla ice cream, she said "It was good…"

"Ehh?" Utau looked at her.

Nagi patted Utau's back. "At least she liked it, right?"

"B-but…" Utau began sobbing.

"Hey, hey, hey. It was just ice cream!" Amu said.

"…." Utau said nothing and kept silent.

"A-actually… vanilla is my new favorite flavor." I said all of a sudden.

Utau looked at me, her eyes sparkling. "Really??!"

I made a small a smile. "Yeah….."

I looked at the others and noticed Amu giggled.

She was talking to Nagi.

I went silent and decided to hear their conversation.

Well… it's just a little bit…

And, I just want to know what they are talking about.

But still, it is eavesdropping.

"—him out of my head…" I heard Amu say.

"You…. Really like him that much?" Nagi asked her.

"I like him." She said.

I noticed Nagi's expression became, somewhat….hopeless.

"But I thought that I would move on…" Amu said.

"Why did he have to leave you?" Nagi asked.

"That's what I want to know." she answered.

"He's in New York. I'll meet him there."

"I'll come with you." Nagi said.

"Nagi, thanks."

Nagi nodded.

"But I'm not sure if he'll meet me." Amu said.

When my cellphoone ringed, that's when I stopped eavesdropping.

I flipped my phone.

I got a message from Kukai.

_Dude, is Amu there?_

_Yeah, she's here._ I replied.

_Tell her to meet me here in Utau's room. If she asks why, say that I need to tell her something. _

I stared at his message.

"Confessing, I guess?" I said to myself.

"Amu."

Amu looked at me. "Yeah?"

"Uh.. Kukai wants you to meet him at Utau's room." I finally said.

Amu stood up. "Oh? What does he wants?"

I shrugged.

"OK….."

Then she left.

We all became silent.

"I wonder what Kukai wants from Amu…" Utau muttered.

Nagi rested his head on his arms. "I want to know…"

Utau looked at him. "Me too."

"Wanna find out?" I asked them suddenly.

"But… is it okay?" Utau asked.

"Think of it as revenge. Remember when Kukai ate your food? You were sooo angry, right?"

"It was just food." Nagi said.

Utau glared. "It's my favorite!"

"Ahh… strawberry cake…"

"What are we waiting for?" Utau asked.

I stood up. "Let's go!!"

…**::With Amu and Kukai::…**

"Amu, I'm sorry." Kukai said.

"For what?" Amu asked.

"Because I hadn't teach you skateboarding…"

"It's no big deal! Actually, I also forgot about that…"

"Is that so?"

"Yeah… Sorry…"

"You are really the same as before. You always forget something."

Amu laughed. "Yeah, I know. You too, you hadn't changed."

"One thing just didn't change…Right?"

Amu nodded. "Yes."

"Wanna talk about it?"

"I don't want to."

"Okay…"

…**.::With Me, Nagi and Utau::….**

"What's the one thing that didn't change?" Nagi asked.

"Don't ask us, ask them!" Utau said.

"Don't be noisy! They'll see us!" I screamed.

"BUT YOU'RE THE ONE WHO IS NOISY!!" Utau and Nagi said at the same time.

I noticed Kukai looked at us.

"…………………"

"Yo, Kukai!" I greeted.

"Eavesdropping, huh…" Amu smiled. "That's nice… Isn't it?"

"Well… We were curious…So…uh.." Nagi sweatdropped.

"Sorry, Amu." Utau apologized.

"W-w-what's the fuss all about?" I saw Rima got up.

"Rima, you're alive." Nagi said sarcastically.

"Shut up, cross-dresser."

"How about a hug?" Nagi said.

"Eh?" I noticed Rima blush a bit.

"N-no way!! Why would I hug you?!"

"That's because—"

Nagi was cut off because Utau covered his mouth.

"Shut up." She whispered to him and let go.

"What did I do?" Nagi asked.

Then, everyone stared at him.

"What?.........Okay, I'll just… shut up."

**Ahh!! Finally, finished!**

**:)**

**R&R! Please.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm sorry I didn't update!**

**There was something wrong with my Internet connection.. so I can't upload any chapter…**

**Grr… I hate it!!!**

… ***sighs***

**R&R! I do not own Shugo Chara or any of its characters. **

…**.::Amu's POV::….**

_Today, we're making cookies! I looooooooooove cookies!_

_I'm a sweet –tooth, don't you know?_

"OK. So, after the cookies are baked, we'll sell them." Utau said.

"WHAT?! BUT- You- Why?" I asked in surprise.

Utau looked at me. "Oh. You thought that we'll eat them? No, no."

"We're going to New York, remember? We'll sell them so we can have money." Nagi said as he was cleaning up.

_I forgot all about it!! Oh my gosh! I haven't packed any things yet!_

"I'm just gonna get some fresh air." I said as I ran out of the kitchen.

"Amu! Where are you going?" Utau asked.

I ignored her question and said instead "I'll be right back!"

I was about to go out of the door when someone stopped me from going.

I turned around. "What is it?"

"If you need help, uh… j-just remember to call Midnight Romeo, ok?" Ikuto said to me with a warm smile.

I smiled back. "I will."

I opened the door. "Gotta go."

"Be careful."

I looked at him. "Yes, mom." I joked.

He scoffed. "Yeah, yeah…"

I giggled. "See ya later!" I said as I went back home.

I reached my house and went in.

"Mama, I'm back."

I saw Ami watching TV with…. Someone..?

_I wonder who that is._

"Amu, you're back!" Mama said.

"Yeah… Mama, who's with Ami?" I asked.

'Oh, it's Jun."

The name she mentioned hit me.

_Jun?! W-w-why?_

"I- uh- I thought he was out of the country…"

"He said he came back for some business…"

"Business?" I asked.

"You better go see him. Now, go."

I was about to go to the living room when Papa interrupted.

"My lovely daughter is not going to have a boyfriend!!!" he said out of the blue.

I sweatdropped.

Mama patted his back. "There, there. Papa.."

_It's always like this everytime when there's a boy around. Why is it like this?! Ugh… I don't even like Jun… _

I went to the living room.

"What are you watching?" I asked.

Jun stood up. "Amu! I was waiting for you." He said as he hugged me.

I felt… somewhat uncomfortable. It wasn't the usual atmosphere when we hug. It was… different.

I put on a fake smile. "I thought you were in America…"

"Your mother said that you'll be going there so I thought I want to go to New York with you." He said with a goofy smile.

_But what's the point of going back here?_

"But you're going there too, right? You should've told me to meet you there…"

"I want to go there with you, that's all."

"…….."

"Onee-chan! Onee-chan! Look! It's Utau-chan on TV!!" Ami screamed.

"Ohh.. Utau-chan sure is popular. She's even known worldwide."

"By the way, Amu-chan, I'll be transferring to your school." Jun said.

"Eh??? Why? Uh, no, I mean, is it okay?"

"Of course it is."

"B-but—" He cut me off.

"I told you its okay."

I sighed. "Do whatever you like… Just don't blame me when something happens."

I went upstairs to my room.

I closed the door and thought that I was alone.

But then I saw Jun sitting on my bed.

I sighed again. "What?"

He crossed his arms. "Nothing."

Instead of talking to him, I immediately packed my things.

"Oh, you're getting ready for the trip?"

_How come he knows about the trip? Oh, that's right. He's already a student at my school._

"Yeah. You're coming, right?"

"Yup. Your mother told me to watch you. So you better stay with me."

"I'm not a first grader! You don't need to watch me. I can take care of myself."

Jun came closer to me. "Awww… no need to be shy, Amu-chan. I know you need me."

"Argh! I don't need you!" I pushed him away.

"Amu-chan is so mean!" he said with teary eyes.

I glared at him and he glared back.

"Hmp!" I turned my back and continued packing.

He went back to my bed and sat.

"How many days will we be there?"

"A week, I guess."

He stood up in surprise. "A WEEK?!"

I looked up at him and nodded.

"Why? Is there something wrong?"

"Uh.. No, no. There's nothing wrong… Haha.."

Then his cellphone ringed. "Hello?"

He immediately went downstairs.

"Finally finished." I said as I closed my bag.

I went to the bathroom to take a bath.

"Woooooow!!" Ami excitedly looked at the food on the table.

"Heh. That's my specialty!" Jun boasted.

Then, he put some on my plate. "Try it, Amu."

I nodded.

…**.::After Dinner::….**

"I'm going." I said as I opened the door.

"WAIT!!"

I turned around and saw Jun bringing a bag with him.

"Eh? What're you doing with that?" I asked.

He grinned. "I'm going with you."

"Huh?!"

"Don't 'huh' me. Just let me go with you!" He insisted.

I sighed. "Mom! Jun is annoying!!!" I shouted.

Mother suddenly came. "If he goes with you then all of your friends can know him. It's not fun knowing only one person in the group."

"Okay! Okay! I'll let him come with me!!" I said, pissed off.

_Grr.. Why does he have to come? He'll be accompanying me on the trip… And now, he's going to ruin the sleepover!!_

As we walked on the street, the atmosphere seems heavy.

Was it because of me?

I looked at Jun who was behind me, care-free expression on his face.

The silent environment was noised when my cellphone ringed.

I picked it up. "Hello?"

"Did you got lost?"

"Eh?"

"Want me to pick you up? I'm on my way…"

"Eh? But—"

I didn't finish talking when I bumped into someone.

"Ah!!"

I was expecting myself to fall on the ground but this person caught me.

"Amu?"

I looked up to see "Ikuto?!"

He helped me to get up. "Are you alright?"

"I'm okay."

"I thought you were lost."

"You were worried about me?" I asked.

"I just can't let 'Juliet' get lost." Ikuto answered.

I laughed. "So, 'Romeo' went and find 'Juliet'."

He nodded.

"Oh? Amu, is he your boyfriend?" Jun asked.

"H-huh?!"

_Me and Ikuto… together?! As in… boyfriend-girlfriend relationship?!_

_There's NO WAY that could happen!_

"No. Amu and I are just friends. Best friends, that is." Ikuto answered.

"B-best friend? Nooo, Amu-chan!! I thought I was your only best friend!!"

"That was a long time ago."

Jun looked at me. "You're mean!"

"You're still my best friend. But, at this time, you're not anymore."

I turned my back at him and walked away with Ikuto.

"Ehh?! Amu-chan!! Don't leave me!!"

"We're back."

"Oh, Amu, Ikuto, you've been gone for a while now. What have you been doing?" Kukai asked.

I was going to answer but Ikuto beat me to it.

"Nothing, really."

Kukai chuckled. "Come on. Ikuto. Don't be shy and tell me."

I rolled my eyes. "Did he just said that we did nothing?!"

"Oh my… Amu-chan is defending Ikuto!! Splendid!" Kukai clapped his hands.

"HEY!! DON'T CALL AMU-CHAN 'AMU-CHAN'!!" Jun screamed.

"Eh? Who is this guy?" Kukai pointed at Haruka.

"That guy has been following Amu around. He's a stalker, I guess." Ikuto said.

"I'm not a stalker!!" Jun glared at Ikuto.

"Actually, this guy forced me to let him come here." I said.

"Amu-chan don't call me 'this guy'!!!" Jun said teary-eyed.

"Ah, who is this guy?" Utau pointed at Jun.

Then Rima came with Nagi.

"Who is this guy?"

"Don't call me 'this guy'!!"

"We don't even know your name, so what will we call you, this guy?" Kukai asked.

"I said, DON'T CALL ME 'THIS GUY'!!"

"That's why, I'm asking what we will call you!!!"

"Anything but 'this guy'!" Jun crossed his arms.

"Hm… Then, I'll just call you 'hamster'. Okay?" Rima said patting Jun's head.

"NO!"

"But you said anything." Nagi said.

Utau, Rima and Kukai agreed.

"….." Jun didn't talk.

"That's it. We can call Haruka 'hamster'." I said.

"I never thought 'hamster' had a name…" Kukai whispered to Utau.

"Yeah. I think 'hamster' fits him better than 'Jun'." Utau whispered back.

Jun sighed. "I can hear you."

Utau giggled. "Oops."

"Let me introduce myself." Jun said.

"You don't need to, Jun Minamoto." Rima said.

"Wah… You called me by my name! I love 'ya!!" Then, Jun hugged Rima.

"Hey!! Don't hug Rima!" Kukai said as he hit Jun's head.

"OW!!!"

Finally, Jun let go.

"Rima, are you okay?"Kukai asked.

I looked at Rima, and noticed her blushing.

_W-wait… BLUSHING?! Rima is blushing?!_

"I'm okay. Thanks… Kukai." Rima smiled.

Now, it's Kukai's turn to blush.

_Awww… they're all lovey-dovey now!_

"So…" I heard Ikuto said.

I turned to him. "Hm?"

"Who was the one you liked?"

"How did you know about that?"

"We eavesdropped… Remember?"

"Oh…?"

_Hm… I can't seem to remember it but…_

"Was that when Kukai called me upstairs?" I asked.

"Yeah."

"…..Oh.."

"Who is he?"

"You don't know?"

"I often switch schools so… I didn't know."

"Then, how did you got to know Kukai and everyone else?"

"He was… my playmate back in 1st grade. Then, I met Utau and Nagi when we passed by each other."

"Then, you met me and Rima last year."

"Yup."

I stared for a while at his face.

"Hey, let's play Truth or Dare!" I suggested.

"You can't." Utau said.

"Why?"

"Tomorrow is our trip, we gotta pack."

"I'm done packing my things."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." I answered with confidence.

"Okay. Then, I'll go pack now." Utau said as she went upstairs.

I looked around and saw Jun sitting in a corner.

"Where's everyone?"

"They all went to pack their things." Ikuto answered.

I saw him going upstairs too.

"You also forgot to pack?"

"Yeah." Then, he went to his room.

After some minutes of silence, I sighed.

I looked at Jun again; he's still sitting in a corner.

"Jun, what happened?"

He's sulking. "Amu-chan…"

"Hmm?"

"They're meanies! They still call me 'hamster"!!"

"They're just excited 'cause they have a new friend."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"Hm… Okay."

Silence is here again.

………………………………

"So quiet… I can even sleep." I said to myself, closing my eyes and drifted to sleep.

**Sleeping sure is fun! :D**

**Annother chapter has been done!**

**Sorry that I didn't released a chapter last week.**

**I don't know why my computer can't connect to the Internet.**

**I'm very sorry!**

**So, the trip to New York is here!**

***sighs* It's really tough when I get to insert a new character here!**

**Jun is just a character for fun. :)**

**Hehe! :P**

**I can't decide if I'm going to use other characters from Shugo Chara!...**

**But I'll just keep writing until someday, somewhere, whatever time that is… I have decided.**

**Here I go again…**

**Having some new stories in mind.**

**Better to write it down so I won't forget it.**

**Sometimes I forget the stories I wanna write!**

**I have forgotten … 1 or 3 stories already... -_-"**

**Okay! I hope you look forward to the next chapter!**


End file.
